


Mind Lies

by vogue91



Category: Mou Ichido Kimi ni Propose
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Realization, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "I wish I could. I just love him from a distance."





	Mind Lies

That morning, waking up, Yuki felt awful.

It took him a while to find the root of that discomfort.

But when he had gotten to the window and had opened the curtains, the sunlight directed in his eyes had burnt so much that he didn’t have any doubt: he was coming down from a hell of a bender.

He dragged himself to the bathroom, washing his face until he was finally able to see over the opaque glaze of his eyes, and started to think back to the past night.

He remembered going inside the bar.

Yes, as much he remembered.

And there he had met Haru’s colleague, Katsura.

What the hell had happened then?

He had drunk, of course. They had been talking.

Yuki grimaced, going back to his room and closing the curtains once again, before throwing himself back on the bed.

The argument had inevitably ended up on Haru and his sister.

_“You’re just jealous... maybe you’re in love with her!”_

Thinking about the girl’s words he almost felt like laughing, while the night before he was sure he had had a far worse reaction that that.

He had told Katsura that she was the one in love with Haru, and from the look on her face he was sure he hadn’t it so far from home.

They had gone out, then, they had started walking and had kept talking.

Yuki had an awful feeling while he tried to remember his words, as if his mind itself was warning him, as if it was telling him that he didn’t actually want to remember what he had said.

But his stubbornness pushed him to probe that harsh territory again, and he tried to follow the steps of the conversation.

Haru, Haru, Haru.

They hadn’t talked about anything else, and he was starting to get as irritated as he was sure he had been last night.

_“You hate him, don’t you?”_

Katsura’s question echoed in him mind, almost startling him. Because now, in the morning light, the answer was obvious to him.

Of course he hated him. He had hated him since the first time he had met him, he had never stopped hating him.

_“I wish I could. I just love him from a distance.”_

Yuki felt his gag reflex waking up, and all of a sudden he understood that the discomfort had taken deeper roots inside of him, that it wasn’t just the alcohol.

It was that confession he had made, almost unconsciously, to himself as well.

Why had he said something like that?

He sat on the bed, brushing a hand over his throat, as if breathing was getting harder.

_I just love him from a distance._

Since when did he love him?

It was impossible. He hated Miyamoto Haru, he wished he would’ve disappeared from their lives, from his sister’s, he hated the thought they could’ve gotten back together because...

Yuki’s panic grew by the second, while he tried to oppose the conclusion to which his mind had gotten.

Love?

Was it really love that made him harbour so much despise for his brother-in-law, was it really that the reason why he had always hated seeing him with his sister?

_I wish I could._

And he had tried, too long, too much to see his efforts erased by too much sake and a declaration that had astonished him first of all.

He tried to get over that feeling of discomfort and rejection for himself from his mind, and with those erasing the image of Haru’s face, but he couldn’t.

Then he told himself that, after all, it didn’t change much.

His subconscious had told him that he just loved him from a distance, and that’s what he wsa going to do.

It didn’t change a thing for Yuki, it didn’t change the way he was going to act with him, it didn’t change what he thought about his marriage to his sister.

He laid back down, closing his eyes and wallowed in that darkness that at least mitigated his migraine.

There was a huge difference.

Now that he was aware he loved him, he didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his distance.


End file.
